Friends and Lovers
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Kendall has a crush on her friends Stepbrother the most popular guy in school so she changes her image...but is true love right in front of her all along?
1. First Sight

FRIENDS and LOVERS  
  
Ok this is my first Drake and Josh fic. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own anyone or thing except for Kendall  
  
~~  
  
Kendall Williams was every parent's fantasy. Straight A student, Student Government president. But she wanted more. She walked into school one day with her long dirty blonde hair in a messy braid. She headed to the locker of her good friend and fellow outsider Josh Nichols.  
  
"Hey Josh," said Kendall, "ready for that bio test."  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," said Josh.  
  
"I'm glad," said Kendall, "so are we on for this afternoon."  
  
"I forgot," said Josh, "I promised to watch my stepsister."  
  
"Well why don't I come over," said Kendall.  
  
"Sure," said Josh writing his address on a piece of paper, "see you then."  
  
~~  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
Kendall was leaving her student government meeting.  
  
"So I'll see you all next week," Kendall said backing out of the room when she ran into the most popular guy in school Drake Parker.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Drake as he helped Kendall pick up her papers.  
  
"I-it's ok," said Kendall.  
  
They didn't have time to say anything else because Drake's girlfriend of the week, who was also head cheerleader came over."  
  
"Lets go," she said.  
  
They left leaving Kendall to think.  
  
"I wish I could be popular," she thought, "then maybe Drake would notice me."  
  
~~  
  
TBC...  
  
You like? 


	2. I Love You

FRIENDS and LOVERS  
  
Ok this is my first Drake and Josh fic. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own anyone or thing except for Kendall  
  
~~  
  
Later that evening ...  
  
Kendall headed to Josh's to tell him about her encounter and to get some work done for an upcoming project. She got to the door and rang the bell. What shocked her was when Drake answered.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry," said Kendall, "I must have gotten the address wrong."  
  
"Why," said Drake, "who are you looking for."  
  
"Josh Nichols," said Kendall.  
  
"Oh," said drake, "he's upstairs I'll get him."  
  
"O-ok," said Kendall.  
  
~~  
  
"Why is the most popular boy here," Kendall thought as Josh entered.  
  
"So Ken," said Josh, "are you ready to work."  
  
"Yea," said Kendall heading upstairs, "just ask me something."  
  
"What," said Josh.  
  
"What the heck is Drake Parker doing here," said Kendall, "I mean honestly I didn't peg you for a guy who would hang out with him."  
  
"Are you saying that in a good way," said Josh.  
  
"Well I mean there is popular people like Drake, "said Kendall, "and then there's us."  
  
"Well what if I told you he was my stepbrother," said Josh, "feel any better knowing that someone that inferior lives under the same roof as you."  
  
"Well," said Kendall, "I mean wouldn't you like to be popular."  
  
"What do you mean," said Josh.  
  
"Oh I'll just say it," said Kendall, "I like Drake but I'll never be at his level of coolness."  
  
"How about I put in a good word for you," said Josh.  
  
"You can try," said Kendall, "but I'll still never be his type."  
  
"You could change," said Josh.  
  
"What do you mean," said Kendall.  
  
"I mean make yourself over to fit in," said Josh.  
  
"But will that really work," said Kendall.  
  
"All you can do is try," said Josh.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	3. Metamorphasis

FRIENDS and LOVERS  
  
Ok this is my first Drake and Josh fic. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own anyone or thing except for Kendall  
  
~~  
  
Kendall decided to take Josh's advice and change her look. She decided that when she got into school on Monday everyone would turn their heads at her. First thing Saturday she entered the salon.  
  
"Can I help you miss," the stylist said.  
  
"I want a change," said Kendall, "I want guys to notice me."  
  
"Anything in mind," said the stylist.  
  
"Some," said Kendall showing him a picture.  
  
Before she knew it her hair was no longer dirty blonde to the middle of her back but was bleached blonde to her shoulders.  
  
"I love it," said Kendal.  
  
Monday came and she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Almost perfect," she thought as she took off her glasses and put in contacts.  
  
~~  
  
As she entered school she got the reaction she wanted. Everyone looked at her asking where she was transferring. They were all shocked to find out that it was Kendall.  
  
Josh headed up to Kendal's locker.  
  
"Ken is that you," said Josh.  
  
"I took your advice you like," said Kendall.  
  
"Y-yea," said Josh, "I like it allot."  
  
"I hope Drake dose," said Kendall, "you think he will."  
  
"I don't know," said Josh, "but here he comes."  
  
Kendal headed to Drake.  
  
"Hi Drake," said Kendall.  
  
"Hi," said Drake, "you look familiar do I know you."  
  
"I'm Kendall," said Kendall.  
  
"Right," said Drake as the bell rang, "see you around Kendall."  
  
"I hope so," said Kendall.  
  
~~  
  
"That went well," said Josh.  
  
"It can be better," said Kendall, "now for phase two."  
  
"And what is that," said Josh.  
  
"Friday night," said Kendall, "open mic."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	4. I Love Rock N Roll

FRIENDS and LOVERS  
  
Ok this is my first Drake and Josh fic. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own anyone or thing except for Kendall  
  
~~  
  
Kendal was getting the result she wanted. All week long she had been getting asked out to parties and for coffee but not by who she had wanted. Sure Drake now knew her name and acknowledged her existence but she wanted more. She wanted to be his date to the Spring Dance coming up.  
  
~~  
  
It was Friday night now and the Brew Note was having an open Mic. Kendal had really wanted to empress Drake. She knew he was a musician so she thought that maybe if he heard her sing maybe he'll like her even more. It was now her turn to perform. She looked into the crowd when suddenly from behind she heard...  
  
"Brake a leg Ken,' said Josh.  
  
"Whatever," said Kendal.  
  
She got on stage and saw Drake in the crowd and sang like he was the only one there.  
  
~~  
  
I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
  
The beat was going strong  
  
Playing my favorite song  
  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
  
until he was with me  
  
YEAH Me  
  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
  
until he was with me  
  
YEAH With me Singin'  
  
I love Rock 'N Roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby  
  
I love Rock N' Roll  
  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
  
~~  
  
Drake watched Kendal with a surprised look.  
  
"Wow," thought Drake, "that girl is good."  
  
While Josh looked at his best friend with a newfound love.  
  
"I never knew Ken was that hot," thought Josh.  
  
~~  
  
He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name"  
  
That don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."  
  
I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
  
And next we were moving on  
  
and he was with me, yeah, me  
  
And we were moving on  
  
singin the same old song  
  
Yeah with me  
  
Singing:  
  
I love Rock N' Roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby  
  
I love Rock N' Roll  
  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
  
I love Rock N' Roll  
  
'cause it suits my soul  
  
I love Rock N' Roll Yeah....  
  
~~  
  
Kendal finished and got a standing ovation. Then Drake came to the Stage.  
  
"Kendal," said Drake, "can I talk to you."  
  
~~  
  
TBC...  
  
I know Cliffhanger!!!  
  
R/R 


	5. He Asked

FRIENDS and LOVERS  
  
Ok this is my first Drake and Josh fic. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own anyone or thing except for Kendall Kendal finished and got a standing ovation.  
  
~~  
  
Then Drake came to the Stage.  
  
"Kendal," said Drake, "can I talk to you."  
  
"Sure," said Kendal.  
  
"You were grate up there," said Drake, "I never knew you could sing like that."  
  
"Life's full of surprises," said Kendal.  
  
"I know," said Drake, "anyway are you going to the Spring Fling with anyone."  
  
"I mean people have asked me," said Kendal, "but I haven't made anything definite why Drake."  
  
"I was wondering," said Drake, "would you like to go with me."  
  
"Of coarse I will," said Kendal.  
  
"And maybe we can go out even before that," said Drake.  
  
"Like a date," said Kendal.  
  
"Yea," said Drake, "like a date."  
  
"Sure," said Kendal, "I'd love that."  
  
"Ok," said Drake, "well I'll be seeing ya."  
  
"Uh huh," said Kendal as Drake walked off.  
  
As soon as he left Kendal screamed with delight. Drake Parker had just asked her out.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	6. The Date

FRIENDS and LOVERS  
  
Ok this is my first Drake and Josh fic. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own anyone or thing except for Kendall  
  
~~  
  
Kendall was about to go on her first date and not just any ho hum run of the mill first date but a first date with Drake Parker. She stood looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"This is so surreal," thought Kendall.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Drake was in his room also getting set for the big night when Josh entered.  
  
"So you and Kendall huh," said Josh.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Drake, 'is it weird me dating your friend cause I can stop."  
  
"No," said Josh, "besides she's not the same girl anymore."  
  
~~  
  
Drake left and picked Kendall up...  
  
"You look grate," they both said in unison, "thanks."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"So,' said Kendall, "where are we going."  
  
"To the movies," said Drake.  
  
"What film are we going to see," said Kendall, "hopefully not one of those blood and guts ones guys like you love."  
  
"Hey," said Drake, "at least there better then those sappy love stories you girls watch."  
  
"Drake," said Kendall.  
  
"Anyway," said Drake, "Sandler has a new flick out."  
  
"I love him," said Kendall.  
  
"Then after some drinks at the Brew note," said Drake.  
  
"Perfect," said Kendall.  
  
~~  
  
They laughed their buts off at the movie and had a great time talking afterward but the wonderful night had to end.  
  
"I had a grate time," said Kendall.  
  
"Me too," said Drake, "I can't wait till the dance."  
  
"Me neither," said Kendall.  
  
"Well goodnight," said Drake kissing her.  
  
She kissed back as her eyes locked with Josh's.  
  
"What am I doing," she thought, "this is so wrong."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. Stood Up

FRIENDS and LOVERS  
  
Ok this is my first Drake and Josh fic. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own anyone or thing except for Kendall  
  
~~  
  
Time had passed since the night of the date.  
  
Kendal was so excited that she was now Drake's girlfriend. They went out a few more times and had a blast. She couldn't wait until the dance. She had spent allot of money on a new dress and matching shoes. She still kind of felt like she was betraying Josh by dating his brother and not spending time hanging out anymore.  
  
As the night of the dance drew near little did Kendal know of Drake's little problem.  
  
~~  
  
"Kristy will you go to the dance with me," said Drake.  
  
"Sure," said Kristy.  
  
~  
  
"Drake," said Kristy, "I know we broke up but we're still on for the dance I hope."  
  
"Yea Kris," said Drake realizing he had asked her first even though he was now with Kendal.  
  
~~  
  
The night of the dance arrived as Kendal stood in her liveingroom all dressed up waiting for Drake.  
  
"He was supposed to be picking me up," Kendal thought."  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Kendal it's me," said Drake, "something came up last minute sorry."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Just Friends

FRIENDS and LOVERS  
  
Ok this is my first Drake and Josh fic. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own anyone or thing except for Kendall  
  
~~  
  
Kendal couldn't believe it she was stood up. She promised herself not to cry and would instead make good of a bad situation. She thought, who was always there for her even when lately she was acting like a prissy jerk.  
  
"Josh," thought Kendal as she began to dial Josh's cell phone hoping to get an answer.  
  
"Hello," said Josh.  
  
"Josh," said Kendal, "it's Kendal."  
  
"Ken," said Josh, "I thought you were at the dance with Drake already."  
  
"He canceled out at the last minute," said Kendal.  
  
"Then where was he just going all dressed up I wonder," said Josh, "I guess he stood you up for another girl Typical Drake I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok," said Kendal, "anyway I was hoping if you don't have a date could you be mine."  
  
"Sure," said Josh, "what are friends for."  
  
"You're the greatest, "said Kendal, "I'll meet you at the dance in a half hour."  
  
~~  
  
3o Min Later...  
  
"Wow Josh you clean up good," said Kendal.  
  
"And you," said Josh, "you look grate."  
  
Just then Drake came over.  
  
"Wow Kendal you look grate," said Drake, "I'm glad you came can I have this dance."  
  
She looked at josh then back at Drake.  
  
"I think it's ok with my date," said Kendal.  
  
"So you came with Josh," said Drake, "how sweet."  
  
"Nothing's sweet about, "said Kendal, "I mean I was stood up and Josh my best friend didn't have a date."  
  
"I can explain," said Drake.  
  
"You asked another girl out and forgot," said Kendal, "Josh told me it happen all the time."  
  
"But I don't love her I love you," said Drake.  
  
"I wish I could tell if you were telling the truth," said Kendal, "I still like you but not when you lie you should have told me."  
  
"Sorry," said Drake, "can we still be friends."  
  
"Defiantly friends," said Kendal giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading back to Josh.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	9. Lets be More

FRIENDS and LOVERS  
  
Ok this is my first Drake and Josh fic. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own anyone or thing except for Kendall  
  
~~  
  
"Defiantly friends," said Kendal giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading back to Josh.  
  
"So how'd it go," said Josh  
  
"It went rather well," said Kendal, "now are we going to dance or what."  
  
"Sure," said Josh.  
  
They began to dance and as quick as it started the night was over.  
  
"Let me take you home," said Josh, "after all I am your date."  
  
"Sure," said Kendal smiling.  
  
They got back to Kendal's house.  
  
"I had a grate time Josh," said Kendal.  
  
"Me too," said Josh.  
  
Then Kendal broke down in tears.  
  
"What's the matter Ken," said Josh.  
  
"I just wish I wasn't so stupid," said Kendal, "I mean I shouldn't have changed to be popular and to impress Drake I mean things were fine before."  
  
"You mean when we were friends," said Josh, "cause were still friends."  
  
"I know but sometimes I wish I hadn't changed and that maybe we could have been more," said Kendal.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean," said Josh.  
  
"I mean," said Kendal, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," said Josh, "I always have."  
  
They kissed.  
  
"I think Josh," said Kendal, "this isn't the end this is the beginning."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


End file.
